


Glitch Techs, cambio de jugador.

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Un Glitch sexual se apodera de High, y este tendrá que desatar todo su deseo sexual con Miko.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1

Después de trabajar arduamente por varios días capturando Glitchs, borrando la memoria a los testigos, etcétera; High Five se dispuso a jugar con su mejor amigo en el arcade la nueva entrega de su videojuego favorito de la infancia, mientras que Miko Kubota: Su mejor amiga, se hallaba trabajando en la caja registradora de Hinobi, para darle más privacidad al par de amigos. Según el duo ellos eran los únicos en el lugar, y no contaban con la aparición de un intruso: Un Glitch de tipo sexual.

Amigo, ya era hora de que nos reuniéramos así. -dijo jubilosamente a su amigo.

Si, lamento que el Glitch de la vez pasada arruinara nuestra tarde poseyéndote. Jajá; yo te tuve que salvar con la ayuda de… Miko- y se sonrojo.

En ese momento, el Glitch venía saliendo de un juego, después de un extraño accidente; y se fijó en las únicas dos personas en ese lugar. Pero especialmente en High quien pensaba en esos momentos en su interés amoroso, Miko.

¿Bromeas? Claro, me convertí en un monstruo y comencé a destruir todo, pero al fin reuní el coraje para decirte la verdad. Los Glitchs poseen sus ventajas, y me ayudaron.

Súbitamente el Glitch salto sobre High, el cual funcionaba manipulando la mente. Solo eso.

¿Sabes algo? Creo que si hay algo en que un Glitch me podria ayudar. -Y una vez poseído abandonó el lugar, dejando a su amigo algo desorientado, pero este no le dio mucha importancia y siguió jugando.

2

Hinobi:

-¡High! ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Miko detras de la caja, pero levantándose de la silla al verlo entrar. -¿Casino y tú ya rompieron todos los records del arcade?

-No exactamente. Yo solo vine a recoger algo, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-Horrible. -Dejó caer su torso sobre la mesa y estiró sus brazos fuera de esta para relajarse. -La única clienta que hubo fue una ancianita que no sabía lo que era una computadora.

-¿Estás estresada?-Rio.

-Algo así.

-¿Me ayudas a buscar por lo que vine? Creo que está en el closet. Después hare todo lo posible para quitarte el estrés.

-Claro, vamos.

-Después de usted, mi dama. -Inclinó su cabeza junto a su torso hacia adelante y movió su cadera un poco.

-Gracias mi señor. Es un caballero y un erudito-. Dijo caminando de manera formal primero que High

3

High cerró la puerta detrás de sí cuando ya estuvieron ambs a dentro. Con seguro.

-Y bien, ¿qué estamos buscando? ¿Baterías? ¿Aumentadores de experiencias? O, ¿la última entrega de "Eternal Boom"? Porque si es asi solo dilo-. Preguntaba revisando cada estante. Esta volteo su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, y en eso fue besada repentinamente (al menos para ella) por High. High la empujó en contra de todos los estantes arrinconándola.

El beso fue placentero, suave y cariñoso como para ser considerado una violación ruin.

-Mmm. Wow amigo- ella alejó su cabeza lentamente de la de Hive, mientras que este último la abrazada por las caderas de Miko. Al parecer, Miko estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz. ¿Le había gustado aquel beso? Es probable.

Lo que él no sabía es que, desde que se conocieron, ella se había interesado mucho por él. Ella había tenido un enamoramiento.

-Es que creí que lo querías después de todo.

Miko se volteo, poniéndose a espaldas de Hive creyendo que su amigo ya no se propagara.

High le subió el uniforme azul con blanco a su amiga hasta su cuello, dejando al descubierto sus deliciosas tetas "Copa D", revelando además que la joven con cabello teñido de morado/azul no traía sujetador.

-¿Acaso no usas sostén en el trabajo? -Preguntó mientras le tocaba las tetas y las pellizcaba, mientras Miko seguía a sus espaldas. -¿Y qué? ¿Creías que jamás notaria tus rapidas sesiones de masturbación detrás del mostrador? -Preguntó mientras cambiaba la posición de sus manos, dejando de jugar con sus pechos para posarlos por encima de los glúteos que aún estaban tapados por los pantalones, los cuales fueron agarrados por High. -Dime, ¿cuántos de esos son eróticos?

-Los juego por la trama-. Respondió ella, a su defensa; mientras que High ya llevaba el pantalón de Miko pasando por sus rodillas.

-Vamos Miko, ambos sabemos que tú quieres esto. -Y High le nalgueo un glúteo por encima de la pantaletas roja con mallas negras.

-No… No es cierto -replicó con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos debido al placer exorbitante. Aquello sin duda la delataba, pero le encantaba. Y su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar ante la dichosa lujuria.

-¿estás segura? Por qué no dejas de frotar y presionar tus caderas contra mi elección -le remarcó.

Y era cierto; desde hace unos segundos Miko rogaba por sentir aquel miembro viril de dieciséis centímetros dentro de ella: Su cuerpo no lo quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba y ahora que lo sentía se negaría a soltarlo.

-Maldición -dijo ella cediendo de una vez por todas. -Solo… Solo… ¡métela de una vez! -Suplicó, rogó la dulce e intrépida Miko, y aquella súplica que externo de la boca de Miko como grito fue escuchada hasta la caja registradora, donde su jefe hablaba muy disgustado con una anciana.

\- Ya le dije, no hay forma de que mi software sea compatible con una máquina así de arcaica.

\- Deje de llamarme vieja, te voy a cancelar -contestó malhumorada.

Justo cuando la señora de edad mayor dijo aquello, en ese preciso momento en el interior del closet Miko ya se hallaba con la vagina y el ano expuestos ante la vista de High, el primero estaba demasiado húmeda. Caray, sí que lo añoraba. Y Miko seguía en la misma posición, a espaldas de High apoyándose en uno de los estantes.

-Si que disfruto de la vista si te soy sincero -dijo mientras, con una mano masturbaba el ano de Miko y con la otra se bajaba su pantalón junto a su ropa interior, dejando a la vista de Miko (quien ocasionalmente volteaba su cabeza para mirar lo guapo que era) el gran miembro de High, grande para su edad de quince años, claro.

-Venga hombre, ¿me lo vas a hacer sí o no? Mierda, ya sé cómo se siente Mario. Pobres princesas. Odio este jueguito que estás haciendo.

-De acuerdo princesa, aquí te voy.

Y la metió en la vagina haciendo un sublime "strik", y al instante Miko tenso sus manos agarrando fuertemente el estante en donde se estaba sosteniendo.

-Ohhh, si caabroon, pero después de tanta palabrería esperaba más de ti.

-Oh vaya, ¿en serio crees que aguantes más?

-Je, entiendo, eres todo un noob en esto, pero tranquilo, una vez que te ayude a pasar este tutorial podrás ponerle más empeño.

-Bueno, si quieres que yo me ponga serio, entonces -Y le clavó el miembro entero de golpe, haciendo que este llegase hasta el rincón más profundo de su vagina. Su clítoris estaba más que agradecida.

-¡M-mierda! Ah, ah; oh si. Joder, esto es mucho mejor que los simuladores porno -decía Miko mientras era taladrada por el gran miembro de High que para estas alturas ya media veinticuatro centímetros.

-¿Que en serio has jugado esas cosas?

-Oh bueno, menos cháchara y más acción.

En este punto, ya era la cadera de Miko quien tenía el mando, sobre las de High, esta empujaba su coño con mucha fuerza en la pelvis de este; tanta era la fuerza que High alertó que se iba a caer, cosa que así fue.

-Cielos Miko, debes de tener más cuidado -dijo High sobándose del golpe; había caído sobre algunas cajas las cuales las rompieron, pero amortiguo su caída salvándolos de un daño -, de hacia dónde empujas ese culo tuyo. Pero su cara fue abofeteada por el brillante cabello de Miko.

-¿Que? No puedo evitar ser una jugadora competitiva, además que pensé que era esto lo que querías -dijo Miko burlándose. -¿Que, el jugador dos se va a unir o voy a estar frotando mi culo con tu tonto pene todo el día?

High no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó como si hubiera un resorte en el piso, y con su pene todavía dentro de Miko este la puso en cuatro, con los codos de esta en el piso como único apoyo.

-Oh mierda sí. Cógete la apretada vagina de esta chica gamer-

Y High soltó todo su esperma dentro de la vagina de Miko, depositándolo por completo. Después la sacó y se la puso en la boca de su amiga. Esta, de inmediato y sin perder el tiempo, procedió a chuparle el resto de sus espermas.

-Joder, eso fue colosal. Debí de arrastrarte aquí hace años.

-Sholo -decía Miko mientras chupaba el pene de High -cashate amisho.

-¿Y después de todo eso se te quito el estrés?

Esta afirmó.

-Solo sigue, que todavía tengo más para ti. Solo debes ir, más profundo. -Este le sujetó la cabeza, y la empujó con tal fuerza que ahora la punta de su pene se hallaba en el esófago de Miko. El Glitch seguía dentro de High y tardarían hasta el día siguiente en darse cuenta y sacarlo. Así que ese noche, High gozaría.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rayos Miko, debi arrastrarte aquí conmigo hace muchos años –decía un High extasiado mientras arqueaba la espalda, debido al magistral placer que sentía, mientras Miko ni corta, ni perezosa, lamia a lengüetazos, y después chupaba el miembro de High.

-Solo, cashate conmigof.

Quizás lo dijo de broma, pero eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que High se corriera.

En ello, Miko empujo su boca más adelante, metiendo el pene en lo más profundo de su garganta, y tras el electrizante acto, y tener todo el esperma dentro Miko solo retrocedió su cabeza muy lentamente mientras se llevaba todo el esperma dentro de su boca; eso sí, no se lo trago, solo lo retuvo en sus labios, alrededor de su lengua y dientes haciendo burbujas, y después se lo trago de golpe.

-Bueno –dijo ella mientras se levantaba –me iré a trabajar –y apunto con su brazalete la cara de Hector, disparo, y contuvo el Glitch.

High se impresiono. -¿Eh? ¿Tu, sabias que estaba poseído? ¿Pero cómo?

-Simple –mientras respondía se colocaba sus pantaletas -. Es imposible de que tengas las bolas para hacer eso por ti mismo –y se la termino de poner, y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes darle una espléndida vista de su culo a High, quien seguía tirado en el piso y Miko le daba la espalda -; pero mira, ahora que se que si quieres esto puede que vengamos más veces seguido acá –y salió.

-¡No Miko, espera! ¡Olvidaste tus pantalones! –Se lo hizo saber High, pero ya era muy tarde, ya que estaba a una distancia considerable, frente a todos. Su némesis, su jefe, la morra musulmana, y una inocente señora.


End file.
